Misfits
Misfits is one of the songs on the series, Make It Pop. It was featured in It's a Twin Thing and Band Blast Off. The song was performed by XO-IQ and "remix/played" by L3's Alex Phan. This song will also premiere in the Make it Pop summer special, Summer Splash. Performer(s) *Megan Lee as Sun Hi Song *Louriza Tronco as Jodi Mappa *Erika Tham as Corki Chang *Mickeey Nguyen as Alex Phan Lyrics Corki You like red, I like blue purple yeah is pretty cool You like books, I like shoes On line shops are what we do Jodi You like sun, I like clouds always making rainbows Sun Hi You like hot, I like cold, we create tornados All Come on come on Jodi When we start to sing it All Come on Come on Everybody sees it People say we're the misfits (hey) But we don't care 'cause we like it (oh) And all the together we can rule this (yeah) And be cooler than the cool kids (oh) People say we're the mavericks (hey) We don't care 'cos there's magic (oh) And all together we can rule this (yeah) And be cooler than the cool kids Corki You like beaches, I like pools Waterslides are pretty cool You like crazy, I like wow And we love to break the rules Jodi You like fast, I like slow We're a roller coaster Sun Hi You like loud, I like louder Party till it's over All Come on come on Sun Hi When we start to sing it All Come on come on Everybody sees it People say we're the misfits (hey) But we don't care 'cause we like it (oh) And all the together we can rule this (yeah) And be cooler than the cool kids (oh) People say we're the mavericks (hey) We don't care 'cos there's magic (oh) And all together we can rule this (yeah) And be cooler than the cool kids (oh) Yeah yeah yeah yeah All together we can rule this And be cooler than the cool kids All We get together and the sparks ignite We get together and electrify We get together and we make it shine We get together and we dance all night (hey) Night (hey) We get together and we see the light (light light) It feels so right Corki People say we're the misfits Yeah... Sun Hi And yeah we're gonna rule this All Yeah yeah yeah yeah And all together we can rule this, And be cooler than the cool kids People say we're the misfits (hey) But we don't care 'cause we like it (oh) And all the together we can rule this (yeah) And be cooler than the cool kids People say we're the mavericks (hey) We don't care 'cos there's magic (oh) And all together we can rule this (yeah) And be cooler than the cool kids (oh) Trivia *This is a song in Season 2 of Make It Pop. *Featured in the episode It's a Twin Thing. *Slinci first kissed in the second reprise of this song. Gallery Category:Season 2 Songs Category:Season 2 Category:Performed by Sun Hi Category:Performed by Jodi Category:Performed by Corki Category:Performed by Alex Phan Category:2016 Category:Songs Premiered in 2016 Category:Songs Category:XO-IQ Category:L3 Category:XO-IQ vs L3